


Special Delivery

by Kalloway



Series: Weekends [2]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacus sends Shinn and Luna to deliver a forgotten bauble to Kira. They decide to have some fun while in Orb, and that fun includes seducing Kira Yamato (and his handsome companion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> follow 'Long Weekend'

"It's so beautiful here," Lunamaria commented as she stepped off the shuttle.

Shinn gave her an odd little look but didn't say anything. It was Orb. It didn't matter if it was beautiful, because they had a job to do.

He still wasn't entirely comfortable returning to his homeland. Nothing would ever make it truly feel like home again. The PLANTs weren't much better, but at least Luna was there with him. Luna - who walked the line of lover and friend so well that Shinn didn't even know which she was at the moment.

That mattered even less than the scenery.

"You've got the box, right?" Shinn asked.

Luna nodded and gestured to her shoulder-bag, which was less of a purse and more carefully-balanced arm-luggage. She had another pair of bags checked for some reason. Shinn had no clue why she needed so many things - they were only supposed to be in Orb for a week and that was only because of schedules of shuttles to get them back. Even if they tried to leave earlier, it would take the same amount of time to return.

That just meant they had to try to enjoy themselves, once they'd taken care of business.

Once Luna had retrieved her bags and handed them off to Shinn, they made their way through security checks with little more than polite waves.

"Now," Luna said as the made their way out of the terminal and to the curb to hail a cab. "Now we just have to find Kira Yamato."

Shinn didn't say anything. He didn't think he needed to. It wasn't that-- well, yes, he supposed he still didn't like Kira. He didn't want to like Kira, at least. Luna had admitted, at one point, that Kira was good-looking. Shinn was inclined to agree, which he did not say out loud but he suspected that Luna had picked up.

Spending time around Kira, who was kind and a bit of a dork, was the worst. He was no monster, certainly. Shinn thought himself far worse, when he looked back on his actions. And they'd been at war. They'd all been trying to protect something. And sometimes, they'd failed. Sometimes there hadn't been other options.

He couldn't hold it against Kira. Not after everything was over...

They'd never really talked about it all.

And then Kira had left, returning to Orb and his mother for reasons that Luna assumed were mostly 'an unhappy breakup and difference in lifestyle'. Certainly, Kira hadn't been loyal to ZAFT. Just to Lacus.

"Morgenroete," Shinn suggested.

"We might try to find Athrun?" Luna countered.

"After we get to our hotel," Shinn added. He had both of Luna's suitcases beside him, along with his own duffel and a smaller bag with a laptop and a few other gadgets in it. Honestly, what did Luna need for a week that took up so much space?

"Well, yeah," Luna replied. "Wouldn't mind a shower, too. I can't believe how gross I feel after such a short flight. I want to see if the hotel has a pool, too. I packed a pair of bathing suits..."

Those wouldn't even take up that much space!

A cab pulled up and the driver quietly loaded Luna's suitcases into the trunk, though he acted like they were fairly heavy. Honestly, Shinn hadn't really lifted them, but he hadn't thought they were that bad to drag through security and the terminal.

The hotel they'd been booked into was decent. Shinn remembered it, in a slightly-different incarnation, from his childhood, though he'd never stayed there. There was a picture on the wall in the lobby of what it had looked like before the war, before it had been damaged. That was what Shinn remembered and he stared at it for a long time before Luna tugged at his arm and pointed out where the check-in desk was.

"It'll be there later," she said softly as they walked.

"I know," Shinn replied. He looked around the lobby, which was large and spilled down into a restaurant and bar and then out towards a glittering blue pool.

"Are you hungry?" Luna questioned as soon as they'd gotten their room keys.

"A little."

"Let's freshen up and then get something to eat, then."

"We have a job to do--"

"And a week to do it," Luna retorted. "We had a long flight. Let's just relax a bit and think about how we're going to handle our job. Morgenroete and finding Athrun are options. We'll have to think of anyone else who might know him..."

"His mother is probably in the phone directory," Shinn said. "I can look once we get into the room."

"You're no fun." Luna hit the button for the elevator and they waited in silence.

"Probably not," Shinn replied.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. No one was in it, so they stepped on and hit the button for their floor. Shinn let go of the suitcases and looked up to where there were panels of mirror.

"Mmm?" Luna looked up as well. "Oh, that could be fun."

"Luna..."

"What? Once we get this box out of my bag, we're on vacation. Let's have some fun - with each other, or whoever, okay?" She grinned and leaned to kiss his cheek. "I mean it."

"I don't know..." The thought of hooking up with strangers was... a little odd. Not the sort of thing they usually did, even when they were closer to friends.

"We'll see," Luna said quickly. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The elevator stopped at their floor and Shinn followed Luna to their room. He had no idea what Luna was thinking - if she had someone in mind... Shinn supposed he didn't mind. Once upon a time he'd thought she'd end up with Rey, except that she'd thought he would end up with Rey. And then they'd lost Rey altogether.

He dumped the suitcases and his bag on the floor near the door and followed Luna into the room. It wasn't large, but it had a beautiful view of the water. There were two beds, fairly large, so...

Somehow, the thought of pretending to sleep while listening to Luna and... No, that was just even more awkward. But sort of... also hot.

"I should put some things away, too," Luna commented as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag on a bed. Shinn wondered if he had anything to unpack. The hotel had soap and washcloths. He could wash his face and dig out his deodorant. That would leave him good to go get something to eat.

Hopefully Luna wasn't planning anything more involved.

"Or do I want a shower?"

She looked at him, as if he was going to answer for her.

"I'll check the phone directory," he said as he reached to dig out his phone to link it to the in-room data-link.

"Shinn..."

"Job to do," Shinn reminded her. "Mission. Orders."

Because yes, with the way she was taking off her clothing right in front of him, he was suddenly very interested in wasting time.

"You're right," she said after a moment. She pulled off her panties and sighed. "It'll be a quick shower."

Meanwhile, Shinn downloaded a partial directory and hunted down all the Yamatos in the area. He didn't actually know Kira's mother's name, and of course there was no listing for Kira. But there were only three real options, he realized as he checked on extended profiles. The others were too old, too young, just didn't match...

He decided to go with alphabetical order.

Karida Yamato answered on the third ring and promised to pass Shinn's contact information along to her son, but she couldn't promise when he'd call - apparently he was out with a friend.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, playing Tetris when Luna stepped out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her hair but she hadn't bothered with a robe.

"Kira's mother is going to have him get in touch," Shinn said. He couldn't look away and he had to set his phone down. He wasn't doing that well anyway. Not when he was thinking about Kira. And Luna. And...

"So we're just waiting, now?" Luna asked. Shinn nodded.

"You're wearing too much clothing for waiting," Luna added. Again, Shinn nodded.

She tossed the towel to the floor and crawled onto the bed, kissing Shinn softly before he pulled her close.

"If you just wanted to kill time, we could have done this on the shuttle," Shinn half-mumbled against her neck.

"I did have that thought, but you... looked so unhappy," Luna replied as she shifted a bit and moved to pull his shirt up and off. Shinn pulled himself out from under her and made quick work of his clothing, tossing it down off the end of the bed.

"Well... yeah. But it's not you. It's... not even really Kira or Orb, either," Shinn admitted as he lay back down. "But together, it's just... me, I guess. I thought I'd be okay, and I should be okay, but then I feel wrong about being okay..."

"I shouldn't be pushing you."

"You aren't," Shinn replied quickly. He wasn't going to do anything he didn't want to do. If he hadn't wanted to come, he would have put up a protest. Lacus would have understood and he knew it. He'd actually agreed quickly - Luna just hadn't been there to see it.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah--"

"Good," Luna whispered before dipping down to lick Shinn's partial erection. Shinn managed a half-swallowed moan as Luna took more of him into her mouth, sucking hard on the tip before moving lick long lines from base to tip. Her hands were everywhere, down over his scrotum and below, toying with the ring of muscle of his anus.

"Luna--"

"Don't worry," Luna replied before licking his erection clean of a couple of drops of pre-come. "You're not getting off that easy."

Shinn shook his head and pulled her up to kiss him. He rolled her onto her back and pushed her legs apart. They didn't have time to drag this out. Kira wouldn't keep them waiting for long--

"Shinn..."

Shinn dipped to suck on one of Luna's nipples while giving the other one a light pinch between his index and middle fingers. She squirmed beneath him, grinding against his cock.

"I've been thinking about this since the middle of the flight," she admitted.

"Oh?" Shinn questioned. She'd seemed almost bored, really - looking out the window, flipping through a magazine, trying to sleep...

"Yeah..." Luna took one of his hands and guided it down to where she was already soaked. He pushed a pair of fingers into her, making her press back against him, before pulling back to run them over her clitoris.

"Were you thinking about me?" Shinn asked. He doubted it, all things considered. He was just curious. It wouldn't offend him. Not all of his fantasies were about her, after all, even when they swung into the more committed phases of their relationship.

"You and Kira," she replied. "Doing everything to me and to each other."

Shinn swallowed hard and ground his hips against Luna even harder, shifting and thrusting so quickly into her that she cried out. Breathing hard, Shinn paused - he hadn't meant--!

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," Luna replied breathlessly. "Do it again?"

"Yeah--"

He pulled her hips up to him, sat back on his legs and thrust hard. Luna grabbed at the blankets, eyes squeezed closed. Shinn had to admit that he wouldn't mind seeing Kira doing this - taking her hard and making her moan. It would make Luna happy, so that was good. And he wouldn't mind Kira pressing fingers into him, past the muscle that Luna had teased. They could take turns with Kira's cock all night and when he needed to rest, they had each other.

Shinn came right as Luna cried out beneath him. Her fingers were working her own clit and she shook against him as he managed a last few soft thrusts before leaning to kiss her neck.

"Wow," Luna managed.

"Yeah," Shinn replied. He smiled.

And his phone rang, right on cue.

~*~

"Well, at least this'll be easy," Luna said as she tucked the box into her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "One less box, one week of vacation."

"And he's even coming here to get it," Shinn added. They had no idea what was in the box - neither had dared peek even though it had tempted them more than once. But no... somehow they both knew that Lacus would know if they tampered at all.

"Hey, works out." Luna slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. While she'd dressed up a bit, short skirt and a shirt that dipped low enough to show off quite a bit of her cleavage, Shinn hadn't seen the point. He just had cargos and a t-shirt on. They were meeting in the hotel bar, after all. Get drinks, maybe a snack. Hand over a box and...

Probably not actually try to seduce Kira Yamato.

On the way down to the lobby, Luna adjusted her breasts in the ceiling mirror no less than three times. She'd done it before, too, when they'd gone down to get food. But the lights had been dimmed a bit, for the evening, and everything looked a little different.

The sun was nearly down, Shinn realized when they stepped into the lobby. And oh, was that Kira already there, talking and drinking with a tall man with long blond hair.

Luna led the way over to their table, slipping up onto a high chair and smiling. Though her face quickly shifted to one of shock and as soon as Shinn caught the same angle, she realized why. Kira's friend looked a lot like Rey. Well, Rey had looked a lot like...

And then Shinn realized who he was - they'd met brieftly after the war and talked for quite awhile. Mwu had offered far more apologies than Shinn had thought necessary; all things considered, they were mourning together.

"Hi," he said quickly. "I know you weren't expecting..."

"I'd just forgotten how much you look like Rey," Luna said with a little headshake. "It's okay."

Shinn nodded. He hadn't really thought about running into Mwu, but this wasn't an unwelcome meeting. He and Mwu exchanged a firm handshake before Shinn settled into a chair.

"We... were out sailing earlier," Kira explained softly. "Arguably charting debris underwater, but mostly sailing."

Mwu managed a little smile. "Fine weather for it, and it needed to be done. We could get into some areas the big ships can't touch."

"Oh..." Luna nodded.

Shinn wondered how much debris there was. Then he didn't want to think about it.

A waitress came over to get their drink order and Shinn let Luna order for him. Nothing too strong, thankfully, but he'd relax. Both Kira and Mwu were drinking, Shinn noticed, and had a small plate of bread and dip that Luna didn't hesitate to try.

"So what was so important that Lady Lacus sent two of you down to deliver it personally?" Mwu questioned.

"No idea," Luna replied before reaching to pull the box out of her purse. It wasn't a large box - no more than five inches on any side. "Despite really wanting to peek, we didn't. And she didn't tell us. Just that we were to bring it to Kira and then enjoy ourselves until we could head home."

"And how long is that?" Kira asked as he took the box from Luna. Shinn didn't miss how Luna trailed her fingers over Kira's.

"A week," Shinn said. "Even if we left sooner, it'd still take about that long to get back, between layovers and everything else." He shrugged. Their drinks arrived and he drank about half of his in one go.

Mwu chuckled and leaned to watch Kira open the box. Were they involved, Shinn wondered? Mwu had his arm on Kira's chair and they'd been sitting close. Of course, it wasn't the quietest bar. If they'd been talking, it had probably been better to be close.

Shinn leaned in as well, as did Luna.

Kira undid the tie holding the box closed, then peeked as covertly as he could. And then he turned a spectacular shade of red, slammed the box closed and downed the rest of his drink.

"Complete waste of military funds to send you down here," he said quickly. "Unless she just thought you needed a vacation."

"Was that what it looked like?" Mwu asked.

Shinn hadn't seen what it was at all, and from Luna's expression, she hadn't seen a thing either.

"Possibly," Kira mumbled before waving a hand up for their waitress. Once he'd ordered another round - for all of them - he tied the box back up and set it at the edge of the table where he, Shinn noticed, gave it a little glare every now and then.

It was some reminder of his relationship, Shinn was sure. A ring? A piece of jewelry. Though that didn't necessarily explain the red that crept into Kira's face as well.

"Have you always lived in Orb, Commander?" Luna asked after a quiet moment. She smiled at him and Shinn wanted to laugh - was she going to invite them both upstairs?

"Not until recently," Mwu replied. "I..."

Kira shrugged. "Go ahead and tell them. I don't think it'll bother them."

Mwu chuckled. "Shinn knows a bit of this... Well, between wars, I was mistakenly - for good reason - listed as killed in action. My girlfriend met someone, and since I was busy being deceased, they really hit it off. And it ended up not being a problem once we sorted everything out."

"Oooh," Luna smiled. "I like that," she said as she ran her finger around the edge of her glass. "It's... romantic, in its own way."

Shinn wondered if they could have been like that - him and Rey and Luna. It wouldn't have been bad, really.

"It's peaceful," Kira said. "I've been staying with them on and off. They're all good friends."

Underneath the table, Luna gave Shinn a little nudge with her food. Shinn nudged her back. Kira had definitely already been taken. And yet Shinn wasn't entirely surprised. Women had always flirted with Kira when he'd been with ZAFT. And guys had whispered little propositions when they thought no one was listening.

"Does that mean I should invite both of you back to our room?" Luna asked softly, a thin smile on her lips. Had she just... She had. He wasn't sure how to add his own consent, but as he saw both Kira and Mwu looking his way, he just nodded and gave a little smile of his own. That would need to be enough. He hadn't expected Mwu, but he supposed there was no reason not to.

"Kira?" Mwu asked, leaning low.

"Yeah," Kira said with a little nod. "It's Friday. We don't have to be home tonight."

Luna winked and drank the rest of her drink as quickly as she could. Kira grabbed for the box. Mwu just followed Kira while Shinn threw some extra coins on the table for the waitress. He was feeling good, like... Like this was something he really needed but hadn't even realized.

"You've been quiet." Mwu had hung back and carefully slipped an arm around Shinn, guiding him toward the elevator.

"I... we talked about it earlier," Shinn admitted. "I didn't think she was really going to do it."

Mwu chuckled. "But you are okay with it?"

"Yeah..." Shinn knew he was blushing, but the lobby lights were dimmed enough that hopefully it wasn't too obvious. Mwu was warm and smelled like the sea.

Kira was holding the elevator door and thankfully no one else was on it. As soon as the doors had closed, Luna leaned to kiss Kira. Shinn blinked, watching stunned for a just a moment before Mwu wrapped his arms around Shinn and leaned down to whisper in Shinn's ear. Long blond waves tickled against Shinn's neck and he shivered.

"He'll take good care of her," Mwu said. "Or do you want him to take good care of you?"

"Both," Shinn replied. Kira had his hands on Luna's breasts. She had her hands... Shinn glanced up into the mirrors on the ceiling. He didn't think he even wanted one particular thing. He just wanted...

The elevator stopped far too soon, but their room wasn't far down the hallway. Shinn got the door open and together they piled in. Kira tossed the box on the dresser beside the television and reached for Shinn.

"Shinn..."

"Hard," Shinn replied before he completely lost his nerve. "Okay?"

Kira nodded.

There was a gasp beside them and they both looked over to see Mwu popping the hooks on Luna's bra without even looking.

"He's huge," Kira whispered before slipping behind Shinn. He licked the curve of Shinn's ear and Shinn shivered. Luna pulled her shirt and bra off herself and scrambled onto the bed.

"Really big," Kira continued. "I was sort of afraid the first time I felt it, but we just used our hands that night."

As he talked, Kira had been running his hands down Shinn's sides, over the studs on his belt, down to find the buckle...

"He said you'd take good care of Luna. And me," Shinn finally managed. Mwu's hair half-obscured what he was doing, but based on Luna's little moans, he had one of her nipples in his mouth and had figured out just how she liked to have them licked. Shinn could see him shift and reach down to push her skirt up. His pants grew impossibly tight and he nearly forgot about Kira until Kira's hand was there stroking him and making his knees threaten to give out.

"Bed?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah," Shinn managed. Luna moaned as Mwu's hand pushed up. He could only imagine what Mwu was doing from Luna's moans and how she was moving against him.

And then Kira was kissing him and guiding him onto the other bed. Shinn wound his hands up into Kira's hair, keeping him close as he ground his erection against Kira's own. Kira moaned, pulling him into another kiss that lasted until they were both frantically trying to get naked.

"Kira--"

"Nnn-- hey, let me do this for you," Kira replied as he slipped down between Shinn's legs and took Shinn's erection in his mouth. Shinn cried out and nearly came. Kira's mouth was hot and he took Shinn in deeply, nearly all the way before pulling back and sucking. Kira worked his hands around Shinn's cock, too, stroking until Shinn's world went white.

He hadn't meant to come right away. It was too fast, too embarrassing. But oh...

"Kira," Mwu called from the other bed. Shinn blinked, rolling to see what--

Luna was much in the same position that Kira had been, sucking on Mwu's erection with her ass up in the air. And Kira had been entirely correct - Mwu was very well-endowed indeed.

"Go ahead," Shinn managed. They had all night. If Kira felt anything like he had...

"Shift up a bit," Mwu directed. He ran his fingers through Luna's hair, stopping for her a moment before pulling himself up on the bed and once she'd followed, there was room for Kira to kneel and run his erection between Luna's legs. She gasped, pushing back a bit, before looking back from Mwu's cock.

"Please--"

Kira thrust forward, right as Luna went back to sucking on Mwu. He moaned, she cried out, and even Mwu gasped. Shinn watched, rapt, already feeling his body recovering from what Kira had done. Luna moaned with every thrust and Kira came quickly, moving fast and hard and pushing her down enough that she couldn't keep her mouth on Mwu. Instead he just held her, stroking himself as he watched Kira.

No sooner had Kira flopped beside them than Luna scrambled up, positioning herself over Mwu's erection and slipping down, taking him in one smooth movement.

Shinn's cock twitched, half-hard, as he watched Luna ride Mwu to his own end. He could only imagine how wet she'd have to be - already filled with Kira's come and her own wetness.

She had a dazed look on her face, but a wide smile as she settled off to sprawl across Mwu's legs.

"Come over here," she said to Shinn. "There's... almost room."

"I could go over there," Mwu offered. "Once I remember how to walk."

"I might grab towels," Luna added. "Towels and water..."

Shinn just gave a little chuckle, watching Kira as he leaned up to whisper something to Mwu.

Finally, Mwu helped Luna up before getting to his own feet, shakily. He made it as far as Shinn's bed.

"She's the red ZAKU pilot, isn't she?" Mwu questioned softly. Shinn nodded as Mwu pressed up behind him.

"Yeah..."

Mwu chuckled and reached down to stroke Shinn's erection.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I'm not going to let you come this time. I just want you ready."

"Ready?" Shinn questioned.

Luna appeared a moment later with glasses of water from the bathroom and a bottle of lube that had probably been in one of her damned suitcases.

"Commander," she said with a grin. And then she leaned down to lick Shinn's cock before retreating to the other bed to watch. Kira slipped up behind her, mirroring Shinn and Mwu's posture almost perfectly. Kira even reached down between Luna's legs and drew his fingers across her clitoris. She shivered and he kept going. Mwu, in turn, shifted back to get slick fingers against Shinn's anus.

"Nnn--" Luna moaned and Shinn could barely take his eyes from her even he was guided onto his stomach. Luna reached a hand out to him and he reached back, weaving their fingers together for a moment in the space between the beds.

And then Mwu pushed his fingers in and Shinn gasped, arching against the bed and grabbing for the blankets. Kira kept touching Luna, alternating between plunging his fingers in and rubbing her clit until she was shaking and crying out.

Mwu had him more than ready at that point and as Kira got up, Shinn could see he was ready, too.

"Hard," Kira confirmed as he slipped onto the bed and Mwu slipped off.

"Please," Shinn mumbled half against the pillow.

"Suck," Kira instructed as he held a couple of fingers at Shinn's lips. It took a Shinn a second to realize he was being offered Luna's wetness and Kira's come. And Mwu's... He took Kira's fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

And then Kira positioned himself, leaving Shinn facedown on the bed, cock pressed between his stomach and the mattress.

He could feel Kira against him, Kira's erection hard and slick and slowly pressing. The wait was agonizing, but finally Kira thrust, hard, all the way in one motion til he paused and gasped. Shinn squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm okay," he managed.

"Good," Kira replied as he pressed down on Shinn's back. "Good..."

Shinn gasped against the pillow as Kira moved, pulling back, thrusting again. His own cock was getting no relief, no friction and it ached. But Kira was holding him tight, one hand spread on his back and the other on his one wrist...

"Hands above your head," Kira ordered and Shinn complied. Now Kira really had him - one hand on both of his wrists above his head, the other pushing down on his back, giving him just enough air to keep moaning. Each thrust was hard and Shinn didn't really think he was going to need any friction to come. Just Kira moving deep and hard, again and again.

From the other bed, he could hear Luna saying something, but it wasn't clear. He just heard himself, heard Kira and the slick motions of their bodies.

Shinn came frighteningly hard and fast, almost surprising him because the coil in his gut hadn't felt quite that tight or ready. But he felt it in his fingertips and toes, even, and was fairly sure the world did shake. Kira came not long after, no longer holding Shinn in place.

Kira didn't pull away immediately, instead just leaning to kiss the back of Shinn's neck.

"Kira..."

"Was that...?"

"Mm, yeah--"

Finally, Kira moved to the side and Shinn reached for the water Luna had gotten him. On the other bed, Luna and Mwu had curled up together, whispering until they realized they were being watched.

"What are you two talking about?" Kira asked.

Luna smiled. "Ideas for the rest of the night, of course. Mwu has suggested some interesting positions based on previous experiences."

And Shinn was okay with that. Very okay. Would be more okay once he felt a little less boneless, but overall exceptionally okay.

~*~

"Well," Luna said as she tossed gathered up a pile of towels from the floor and dumped them back into the bathroom. "I think it's time to let the maids in."

Shinn nodded. He'd been through the shower and felt clean, at least. Sore, but clean. Kira and Mwu had left before breakfast. "What do you want to do today?"

Luna shrugged and slipped her shoes on. "We could try to get ahold of Athrun. It'd be good to see him. And..."

Her expression changed as she trailed off and pointed. Shinn followed her to where, sure enough, there was Kira's box sitting by the television.

"Kira and Athrun?" Luna suggested with a playful little smile.

Shinn didn't know what to say. But it wasn't a bad idea...


End file.
